Why Fireflies Flash
by orisitjustfantasy
Summary: Cristina and Jackson are roommates and attending's at Seattle Grace. What happens when Cristina's little sister shows up to start her internship? Japril story. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for giving this story a try! I don't know how to describe where this is going, because I honestly have no idea yet. Just trying to write something a little different from what I've done in the past. I'd love for you to leave a review after this chapter so I can hear what you think so far. Other than that, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Seattle Grace Hospital. It's been one of the highest ranking teaching hospitals in the United States for years now. A hospital that's known not only for its high standards and well known surgeons, but also for its cutting edge research and equipment. That's why Cristina Yang had to go to it.

Since her father gave her her first medical kit for Hanukkah, she knew she was meant to be a surgeon. Better yet, she knew she was destined for cardio. By age eleven she was watching open heart surgeries on Discovery Health, age fourteen she was reading medical journals and at sixteen she was graduating high school early and leaving for Stanford.

Stanford gave her every opportunity she could have imagined for herself. She got to work under legendary doctors and surgeons. She wrote research papers from surgeons who published the research she used. Stanford got her into the Seattle Grace Hospital internship program.

Her plan was to leave it all behind. Her crazy mother who didn't understand her and her insane step father who was wrapped up in his own practice. She watched her mother sneak over to the neighbors every night and her step father went to way too many conferences to ever be plausible. She wanted to leave her ex-boyfriend who slept with her ex-best friend Izzie. Beverley Hills wasn't home to her, it never really was. The only part of her life back home she knew she might miss was her kid sister.

Fast forward nearly fifteen years and she was living her dream. She did her residency and fellowship at the hospital of her dreams. Not only did it live up to her expectations, but it surpassed them. It was where she fell in love for the first time with her mentor, Dr. Preston Burke. It didn't last forever, but she soon found out that nothing at Seattle Grace did. Over the years she watched one of her best friends (though she'd never admit it), George O'Malley, die in an accident. She survived a shooter in the hospital, an explosion, super storms and a plane crash…and those were just scratching the surface. It was nothing that she didn't know she was getting into by going to work for Seattle Grace. The hospital was legendary in the surgical world.

She settled nicely into her role as a Cardiothoracic Surgeon. Though she wasn't a department head yet, she was okay with it because she was still working with and learning from Dr. Altman. Teddy Altman. Her cardio God. She considered almost every cutting edge procedure she learned to be because of that woman. She worshipped the ground the woman walked on and she wasn't scared to say so. Luckily for her though, they were able to become good friends after getting off to a rocky start.

Her favorite thing to do after getting off a long shift is come home and put her headphones in. She turns up the music, something she can dance to. She needs to block out the repetitive sound of the heart monitors. It's the favorite part of her day and the worst. It's the sound of the heart, the organ she's studied for years. It gives you life, but it's life that can be taken away from you in an instant…something she's seen far too many times over the years. To her the human heart is a bittersweet symphony.

The music blocks out the rest of her day and allows her mind to unwind. For a minute she closes her eyes and jumps up and down. Not in an obnoxious way, but in a way that matches the beat. Her hips sway rather quickly back and forth and she runs a hand through her thick and curly hair. She's unaware of her surroundings and unconcerned. She's absorbed in her distraction.

While staying in beat with the song playing, she cracks open a bottle of beer. It's seven am, but might as well be seven pm to her. In her trance she misses the sound of two of her roommates coming home much like she did minutes ago.

"If I didn't know that her personality completely sucks then I might find this hot," Alex mocked, motioning over to his old friend who has yet to see them.

Jackson chuckled. "I think this is the first time we've agreed on something." He gave Alex a friendly pat on the back while still laughing.

They watched her take another swig of her beer and pull out leftover pizza from the night before. In a typical Cristina way she chowed into it. Like she'd said so many times before, leftover pizza's better cold.

"Beer?" Alex asked Jackson as he walked over to the fridge. Cristina jumped when she saw him in her peripheral. Jackson grinned and Alex rolled his eyes. He grabbed a beer for him and his friend and watched Cristina pull out her headphones and drop her iPod carelessly on to the counter.

"You need to get laid," Alex informed Cristina, as if it was something she didn't know. It had been months since her last break up with Owen and they were still miles apart from each other on the kid issue. She knew she needed to let him go or give in, but both seemed impossible.

She rolled her eyes. "Please. Cristina Yang depends on no man to get action." She told them bluntly, they quickly snickered at what she implied. They would have called her out on it if they hadn't saw some of her 'toys' laying around before.

"Hey, Karev…are you ever going to tell us what's going on between you and Jo?" Jackson asked him, probably trying to change the subject. Something about thinking about Yang's 'toys' made him uncomfortable.

Alex shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothin' to tell." After that he went back to looking for a clean bowl for cereal. Both of the other doctors in the room eyed each other and him, clearly calling him out on his crap.

"Oh whatever. Evil spawn here's been doing the nasty with one of his little interns for weeks now." Cristina mocked from her side of the kitchen. She barely looked up from her pizza while she teased him.

"Yeah, I know that part. I think we all know that part. Anyone with ears anyway." Jackson eyed his lying friend but didn't give up. "I think it's more than that though."

Alex's face turned red and he ignored him completely. "The man's in love." Alex ignored Jackson completely. He could retaliate by bringing up the fact that Jackson hadn't even attempted a relationship since he'd known him, but he didn't. Not worth the argument, besides, he wanted this awkward conversation to end as soon as possible. He headed for the stairs going up to his bedroom.

"You off until tomorrow morning too?" Jackson asked Cristina awkwardly. They never had too much to talk about. Alex was the only thing they even had slightly had in common.

"Yep. Can't wait. Fresh meat." Cristina boasted. It was her favorite time of the year. Better than Christmas, Hanukkah and even better than sex. She followed up her statement with a happy dance that cracked Jackson up. What she didn't tell him was the other reason she was so excited for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**What an amazing response to the first chapter of this story! Thank you! I was hoping it wouldn't come off as a Cristina/Jackson story. It's definitely Japril. There will be more Cristina moments in the following chapters though. **

**In this story we're living in a world where April is more confident in herself. She also is not as much into God as she is in the show. I'm trying to do all of this while not making her too OOC. I figured it'd be nice to see for once. Please leave me a review :)**

* * *

"Good morning ladies and gentleman." Owen Hunt greeted his group of medical professionals. They were having a morning meeting in the auditorium. It was one of the biggest days of the year for the hospital. The 2013 group of interns start today.

"Everyone knows why we're here. Today we ge-," he started but was interrupted by Cristina and a neuro surgeon he was a little less familiar with as they both shouted "fresh meat". He chuckled and shook his head to agree, though he said "new interns" instead of "fresh meat".

Owen looked down at his notes on the small podium in front of him before he finished his mini-speech. "You'll find your list of interns in your work email. They've been carefully chosen and appointed in consideration to medical school background, experience and preferred specialties. You are to do your best teaching these interns, after all, float or sink, they reflect you. I want everyone on their best behavior because we all represent Seattle Grace."

He stopped when he caught the crowd of doctors and surgeons breaking off into their own side conversations. Honestly, he didn't think he would be able to hold their attention for as long as he had. "I'll wrap this up…. have fun with your new group of interns everyone! Oh. And remember. I don't want any interoffice relations with any interns! None." Owen walked out of the auditorium listening to the cheers and laughter of his co-workers. It really was funny how something so trivial could ignite them.

Cristina found Meredith at the west end nursing station. "You get your list?" She asked her old friend, peeking over her shoulder her friends phone she was looking at.

Meredith glanced behind her at her friend with a grin. "Yep. None of the names sound familiar but that's probably a good thing." She mentioned something more to herself than to Cristina about Derek always getting the good interns and exited out of her email. Cristina didn't find the name on Meredith's list that she was looking for.

Her blonde friend turned around and leaned against the nursing station. "How about you?"

"Yeah. Same group of idiots I get every year. I doubt I'll get someone who is going to be the next Harper Avery or Cristina Yang of Cardiothoracic Surgery," the woman yawned feigning boredom and walked away. It was nothing Meredith hadn't heard before.

Cristina searched out her someone else and the next person she found was Avery. She smiled at him brightly while they walked towards each other down the hall. Jackson was put off by her smile at first and then wondered what was wrong. "Is everything alright?" He asked her curiously, his eyebrows furrowing at the sight of his roommate in such a cheery mood.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" She asked him curiously and her face went back to normal. He shrugged, not wanting to get into it with her. Before Cristina could ask him about his group of interns she was paged to the pit for a 911.

The interns got pushed to the back of her mind, she couldn't even remember the last time she got a 911 page to the ER.

Soon after, Jackson found his group of interns waiting for him. He really did love this day. They were so excited to practice medicine and still enthusiastic about everything. He could give them all scut work and rectal exams and they would still go in smiling at this point. It didn't hurt that interns took all his on-call shifts and charting from him.

"Good morning. I'm Dr. Jackson Avery. Yes, of the Harper Avery Award. No, I don't want to talk about it," He gave the same speech he'd given since his residency. It usually cleared up all the confusion over the surname Avery right away. He hated bringing it up but it was easier than hearing whispers about it for the first few weeks.

"Everyone can introduce themselves on our way to rounds. Go," he said in a polite tone with undertones of boredom.

A few stuttered before the bravest one spoke up. "I'm Emma Ross, graduated from NYU." She was a small blonde with a pixie cut. A little too perky for his taste.

Another went right after her. "George O'Malley, Boston University." Something about the man looked vaguely familiar to Jackson but he couldn't place him.

Shortly after a petite red head introduced herself. "I'm uh, April, April Kepner. I went to med school a UC-San Francisco," the woman introduced herself. She came off shy but anxious as well. Something about her voice actually made Jackson turn around and take a look at her. Her pale complex contrasted with her red hair had her practically glowing. She had dimples that were in the perfect position on her face and her figure was the perfect kind of curvy. She was definitely small, but round in all the right places.

He shot her his classic Avery smile that made women swoon. Everything in him was telling him to back off because of how frowned upon it was there to mingle with the interns. Hunt had just talked about it at their morning meeting of all things. A little flirting wouldn't hurt anything.

Her face turned beat red and he slightly chuckled once he was turned around again. At least she's humble.

The rest of the interns introduced themselves but he was already unfairly focused on the ginger. He gave them their orders for the day and how they were to start their forty eight hour shift and told them they'd meet back in the same spot in two days. "Oh, and do not page me unless someone is dying."

He watched them all scurry off in opposite directions. His eyes followed April, even though he couldn't understand how he was already infatuated with one. He was never infatuated with anyone. Reality was that some in this group of interns would feel their first long shift sail by, someone would start sinking already and one would drop out before the night was over.

* * *

Cristina wasn't going to be out of surgery any time soon since she was in the middle of a complicated bypass and emergency valve replacement. She knew it'd be well into another four more hours before she would be out of the OR. Her sister was roaming somewhere around the hospital and she had wanted to find her before she got too deep into her shift so she could show her the ropes. Besides, she still didn't know who she was working with.

* * *

Jackson went about his day like normal. He had a couple skin grafts and a few consultations, nothing too exciting. His mood was still cheery from getting a new group of interns until he saw Dr. Kepner being hit on by Dr. O'Malley. He watched them interact from down the hall, while he pretended to be working on Mrs. Meyers chart.

"If you're not too tired then we should go to that bar across the street for a drink after our first shift ends," he invited her shyly. He could tell the intern O'Malley was trying to be breezy but it didn't look like it was working. April looked up from her chart and locked eyes with him while the other man asked her out. O'Malley was still talking around his question, not shutting up. Her attention went back to George when she noticed he was anxiously waiting for an answer. "Uh, yeah, sure...if we're still around by then." The woman laughed and started walking down the opposite end of the hall. The giddy intern followed her like a lost puppy.

He found himself wanting to talk to her and know more about her than just her name and the fact that she was an alumi of UC-San Francisco. Hours passed before he saw her again.

"Dr. Kepner, how's everything going today? Everyone treating you okay?" He asked, trying to play it casually. Kind of like Dr. O'Malley earlier, though he hoped he was actually succeeding.

She peered up at him and grinned. "Good. Really good," she told him, she seemed surprised. "And I'm flattered you remembered my name Dr. Avery."

He shrugged and chuckled. "How could I not?" He also hated himself for what he was doing, he knew that she was off limits. They all were.

Her face turned red, much like it did earlier in the day and he adored it. She shivered as he winked at her and walked away.

It was nearly nine hours into April's shift before she found the time to eat something. She met Lexie, another intern, in the cafeteria and found a table in the corner.

"I am already so tired! And we still have thirty nine hours of our shift left! I might actually die. Like really die." Lexie rambled and dug into her cafeteria macaroni and cheese. It didn't look appetizing at all, other than the fact that it was something to put in their stomachs to hold them over and hopefully even give them a shred of energy.

"Me too! If I have to give one more rectal exam, I might die. It's like they save them all year so when new interns come in that's all they get to do! Who knew how many people actually came in needed rectal exams? Seriously!" April complained and cracked open a can of Mountain Dew. She wasn't one for sugary and caffeine filled drinks but made an exception for today. Caffeine might be the only thing to help her survive.

"I haven't given any rectal exams. But I've been puked on four times. FOUR times." Lexie told her and April couldn't decide which of them was the lucky one. She watched Lexie devour a Snickers bar. Snickers had always been Lexie's give. When she was eating one, you knew something was wrong or she was stressing out.

"By the way, have you noticed the way Dr. Avery is looking at you? Like you're a piece of meat that he wants to bone. If you know what I mean," Lexie teased and kicked her lightly under the table. April rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. Have you seen him? The man is gorgeous. There's no way he'd be interested in me." April sighed. She thought he was beautiful but didn't think she even had a chance. Lexie groaned. "April, you never give yourself enough credit. You're beautiful. You could get anyone you want."

Lexie and April went to med school together in California and both actually got accepted into the Seattle Grace program and then ironically enough got placed into the same group. The only difference between them was the Lexie wanted to be a neurosurgeon and April was interested in plastics.

April shrugged and tried to drop the subject. "Not to mention George has totally been hitting on you all day and you're completely oblivious to that too."

The red head looked up from her lunch again. "George has?"

Lexie sighed and nodded her head. "Uh, yeah. And didn't I hear him asking you to go get a drink at Joe's after our shift?"

April nodded in realization. Lexie pouted, "He didn't ask me to go get a drink or anything."

The two interns were surprised that they were actually able to finish their lunch. Through all of the advice and stories they'd heard about the legendary first intern shift, they expected to be hungry until it was over.

Shortly after lunch, April found herself checking on one of Dr. Avery's post-ops. She was nearly through with her exam when she heard a nurse call a code blue in the room next to hers. Because of that she abruptly ended her examination and ran out of the room.

The heart monitor was beeping loudly and she took a second to read it. The woman in the bed was convulsing and there were nurses all around. "She's coding! She's in cardiopulmonary distress!"

"Page Dr. Avery!" She instructed and a nurse scurried off to the nurses station outside the room.

She felt to monitor her pulse and didn't feel one. She stopped and froze. Code blues were something they trained endlessly on in med school but she thought it would be days or weeks before she ever had to run one.

A nurse shouted at her when she noticed her staring at the patient nervously. "Dr. Kepner! Start CPR!"

April snapped out of her trance and began her resuscitation. Her chest compressions were short and steady, and she knew they'd have to intubate. It felt like hours before Dr. Avery, the respiratory therapist and the rest of the code blue team showed up. Dr. Avery jumped in.

"Okay April, I'm going to take over CPR, I want you to intubate her." He instructed her diligently. April noticed the amount of confidence he appeared to have in her and didn't question it. She leaned the patient's head back and gently placed the tube in her throat. After what seemed like endless steps, they stabilized her. April instructed the nurses on when to page her and a change in her care following the intubation.

"Great job, Dr. Kepner," A nurse complimented her. The nurse looked like she'd worked at the hospital for forever and it met everything to April that she complimented her like that.

She smiled graciously while walking away, "Thank you."

April noticed Dr. Avery at her side. "Thank you for letting me do that, that was so cool!" She grinned, clearly pumped up on adrenaline. He was too. Even after many years of being a doctor and intubating countless patients, it was still a rush to run in during a code and watch what you do to a patient alter their status in a complete 180.

"You were amazing in there! I've seen so many interns choke during their first time. You knew exactly what to do!" He grinned and shook his head in disbelief. She really did amazing. Her confidence level was strong but not overbearing.

They somewhat unintentionally walked until they stopped in a hallway that went down towards the maintenance rooms. It was disserted and neither one of them consciously noticed they'd ended up there.

Her eyes followed his as he gazed down at her. He was grinning ear to ear at the young intern who had managed to make his day. They were both out of breath, either from walking so quickly or pure adrenaline alone.

He noticed her staring at him and glancing down at his lips and back up to him and he did the same. The attending couldn't think of anything that he wanted to do more than kiss her. The confidence she had during the whole code was unbelievably sexy. Her lips were this shade of light pink that made them look unbelievably soft.

While he was trying to talk himself out of kissing her, he was slowly pinning her back to the wall behind her. Before he realized what he was doing the palms of his hands landed on either side of her and their faces were inches away from each other.

They nearly instinctively leaned in to each other and he rested his forehead against hers. The sexual tension between them was unbearable. Her chest was heaving up and down while his hands slid from the wall, down her sides until they landed on her hips. He mounted his hands on the back of her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist before he even kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for going MIA. My life has been completely hectic. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Cristina and April's past will be explored more through flashbacks generally so look for that!**

**My heart sings every time I read a review :)**

* * *

Cristina spent the rest of the afternoon in surgery. The routine valve replacement took longer than expected when the patient coded on the table. They were able to stabilize him and finish the replacement while keeping his vitals as stable as possible during the process. She scrubbed out and pulled her phone out to text Owen. They weren't exactly talking but she really needed to find April. Her little sister.

Cristina: Who does the intern April Kepner belong to?

She stopped at the cardiothoracic nurses station to begin updating her post-op chart while she waited. All of her interns were on scut duty, something she loved starting them with. It was a nice way to humble them before throwing them into the mix.

Owen: Avery. Why?

She thought about what to tell him. She hadn't been exactly open about the fact that she had a little sister and a little sister following in her footsteps at that. Mostly because she never talked about her family, not any more than she had to. The last time she had even seen her mother was when Burke left her at the altar. Family wasn't a big thing for her. April was different.

She felt protective over her. Her mom adopted her when Cristina was only nine years old.

_"Dad! Dad! Watch out!" Cristina screamed at her father after looking up from the radio and seeing a Chevy Suburban drifting into their lane. It was coming right towards them. Her father was leaning down near his feet trying to retrieve his wallet he dropped. He looked up just as the Suburban side-swiped them. Their Range Rover flew over out of their lane and did three quick and destructive flips before landing sideways in the middle of I-75, Ohio's busiest highway. _

_The little girl slowly gathered herself and tried to move. The airbags had inflated and were nearly suffocating her. She was covered in blood…mostly what looked to be small cuts and she could barely move her ankle. She tried to maneuver herself out of her seatbelt to get out of the car when she remembered to check on her Dad._

_"Dad! Daddy!" She cried, breaking free of the destruction in record speed. He wasn't responding and she noticed blood dripping down his face and his chest practically cut open. Blood was everywhere and he seemed to be losing more by the second. Everything she remembered seeing on Discovery Health showed that you needed to apply pressure to wounds like that to hold the blood in, so that's what she did. She reached up and hit the OnStar button to call 911 and told them what happened while she compressed his chest. She could literally feel his heart beating in her hands. His heart rate was alarming. She didn't know what it should be but it was barely there. _

_She anxiously looked around for the ambulance, not seeing one anywhere in the distance. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the car that they collided with, looking in the same condition as theirs. The people in it were unrecognizable, mostly from the shattered windshield glass obstructing her view. Unbeknownst to her she had tears streaming down her cheeks and she was running on pure adrenaline. No matter how many times she called her father's name, it wasn't enough to get his attention._

_When his heart slowed even more she started compressions again as best she knew how. It wasn't enough though, because his heart was slowing down even more instead of speeding up. She kept them constant until she felt it give one last beat and then stop. Die. Break. His heart was broken at even at nine years old she knew what that meant._

_The ambulance arrived less than five minutes later and took them to the nearest hospital. He was pronounced dead shortly afterward. "We called your mother, she should be here soon. Are you okay?" Someone asked her nervously. It was a small woman in a white lab coat. She was wearing blue scrubs and looked just as anxious as Cristina felt. She just nodded. Her attention was stuck on the girl sitting across from her. She looked maybe four years old and was just as cut and bruised up as she felt. _

_"Why are you here?" Cristina asked, nearly inaudible. The little girl stared blankly at her. She was holding a baby blanket that was torn and covered in blood. Just like her._

_Moments later the same doctor that spoke to her, walked up to the little girl across from her. "Do you have any family? Do you know what your name is?" He asked, quickly kneeling in front of the little red headed girl. He didn't get any more of a response than what Cristina got._

_Once the man was gone, she walked over to the girl and sat down next to her. "What's wrong with you?"_

_Still no answer. She just felt her father's heart stop in her hands, but couldn't stop worrying about the girl she was sitting next to._

_Cristina's mother ran in to the hospital and made a b-line for her daughter. She scooped her into her arms, but Cristina wasn't nearly excited. She wasn't crying, she hadn't cried since she felt her dad die. Her mother was a mess._

Cristina's mind went back again to what happened that night. She knew now that the doctors must have explained what happened to her father in private to her mother, since she didn't remember them sharing any of the medical details. She did remember her mom pulling her aside though and telling her that her friend was the other car in the accident and that neither of the other little girl's parents made it. Neither did her two sisters that were in the car with them. April and Cristina were the only survivors.

What she remembered the most from that night was being worried about April. While they waited for her mother and for the doctors, she formed an attachment to the younger girl. It was more primitive than anything, she knew it was her job to take care of her.

Cristina came back to reality and texted Owen.

Cristina: That's my little sister.

She went looking for Jackson as soon as she found out but ended up in Peds and found Alex instead. "Alex, have you seen Jackson?"

Alex stared at her blankly. "Since when are you two friends?" He asked her mockingly.

"Since residency," she told him humorlessly. He rolled his eyes. "Have you checked ortho? He tends to hang out there, since it's his specialty and all."

She didn't even think about that. She just felt anxious to see her little sister, being that she hadn't seen her in four years. Since she started med school.

Cristina jumped on the elevator and went to the fifth floor. She scouted him before the doors were fully opened. "Avery!"

He turned to her, just as confused as Alex was. "Yeah? What's wrong?"

She chose to ignore the fact that she caught him by surprise as well. "I wanted to talk to you about April Kepner."

He almost choked. In fact he started coughing and wheezing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for being so kind to me!** **One more week!**

* * *

"Uh, swallow much?" Cristina mocked Jackson, watching him wipe his spilled coffee off his scrub top.

"Very funny, Yang. How can I help you?" He asked her while he simultaneously picked his tablet back up to update charts. He knew she wanted something. She was never much for small talk.

"Your intern, April Kepner, where is she?" Cristina asked rather anxiously. She figured that she might as well cut to the chase. Jackson looked down at her, questioning her motives. For obvious reasons she was his favorite intern and he wasn't going to let Yang try and steal her away.

He gave her a peeved look. "Get your own interns, Kepner's my best one, I'm keeping her."

Cristina grinned. "I can't be her resident, she's my little sister. And you don't have to tell me she's your best intern, I already knew that." Jackson eyed her wide-eyed. How are they sisters? Why didn't April say anything about Cristina during their romp?

Cristina let the silence linger, thinking something would click for Avery. "She's adopted, duh." Jackson nodded. That made more sense.

Before Cristina could ask Jackson where April was again, she spotted her walking down the hallway herself. She grinned and in a very unlike Cristina kind of way, practically skipped down the hallway to meet her.

April's greeting wasn't as warm. "What are you doing here?" She asked her sister. Her eyebrows were squished together and she looked confused. Jackson took a step back to watch the scene unfold.

"Uh, I work here. I've worked her for years April." Cristina laughed, using her hands to motion to the entire hospital.

"I wouldn't know. You haven't returned my calls for years." April rebutted before taking off down the hallway and continuing her rounds.

Cristina's smile faded into a frown. She'd been busy. Extremely busy. Besides, April knew Cristina was never one to make time to keep in touch. It was nothing personal.

She cut after her down the hall. "April, wait!" She jogged after her little sister and tried to catch up.

Jackson didn't know what to think. He needed to talk to April but figured it might not be the best time so he went on rounds instead. When he finished up setting a freshly broken femur he was greeted by April waiting outside the room for him.

"So…" Jackson mumbled. "That was intense?"

April shrugged. She didn't really want to talk about it but realistically that was probably inevitable. "Yeah, I'm a little mad at her."

Jackson chuckled. "You think?"

"Well call me crazy, but expecting a phone call or a visit from your older sister even once a year doesn't seem like too much to ask for." April argued, venting more than arguing. Her cheeks were flushed and she was shaking her head back and forth.

He agreed. "If you're so mad at her then why did you come to Seattle?" He asked. His curiosity was killing him. It was a good question.

He could see her thinking about her answer as they walked together down the hallway. "Just because I'm pissed at her, doesn't mean that I don't want to be here with her. She needs to make everything up to me and know that that's not ok, you know?" April laughed, shrugging again. Jackson couldn't help but smile. He would probably feel the same way. Besides, harping on the subject wouldn't help his cause with April. Seeing her angry was way more of a turn on for him than it should have been.

She stopped in front of an on-call room door at the end of the hallway and leaned her back against it. "I should take a short nap before I go back down to the pit." She told herself more than him. He had managed to move in closer, invading her space in an obvious way. She grinned up at him and noticed his eyes were moving back and forth between her eyes and her lips. Like he wanted to taste them again.

"Yeah, you should." He told her, sliding one hand around her waist while he used the other to push the door open and move them inside. As interested as he was in everything that just went down between her and Cristina, he was more interested in getting her naked again.

* * *

Cristina headed towards the Attending's Lounge. It was empty, which was good for her because she was hardly in the mood for small talk. She lounged on the couch and picked up a copy of the American Journal of Medicine to read and hopefully relax. It was about twenty minutes later and she was in the middle of reading about a new minimally invasive endovascular procedure and heard Owen clear his throat uncomfortably.

He scavenged the fruit basket on the table, scouting out a banana that was ripe to his liking. "I didn't know you had a sister."

She knew this conversation was coming. She never told him about her sister, hell, she never told him about her family period. He knew her mother was still alive and her father wasn't. Other than that it was all unfamiliar territory to him. He'd asked before, but it was never something she felt the need to talk about and after a while he played like he didn't notice she was just changing the subject.

"Yeah, well…I do." Cristina gave in. "The accident… the one I told you about when my father died? Her parents died too… they were in the other car. She's the only one who survived and my mom ended up adopting her. I guess she didn't have any other family. She was so alone and small. She was only four."

Owen sat down next to his on-again off-again girlfriend. They were off right now, but what she just told him about April was more than she had told him about everything before. He couldn't even be mad at her about it.

Knowing Cristina, Owen had to ask. "Have you talked to her since she got here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Tried to. But she's all mad at me for not getting in touch with her. But you know what? It works both ways! And it's not like she doesn't know what being a med student is like." Cristina ranted. "You know what? I'm not apologizing. I think she owes me an apology."

Owen snorted. "Cristina. Listen, you can't ju-," He tried telling her but she interrupted.

She snapped. "No Owen, you listen. She knows how I am, and if she suddenly has a problem with that, then that's her problem."

She got up and left the lounge. He knew she'd come around but her stubbornness was nothing new to him. After all, it was the reason they were currently off and childless.

* * *

"So what are you going to do about your sister?" Jackson asked curiously. He was holding himself above his intern, peppering kisses down her jaw line. Her feet were tangled between his and her red hair was scattered across the pillow behind her head.

She pulled away and slightly pushed him up off of her. "Can we not talk about my sister now? My mother won't stop asking me how it's going and I already have to deal with that. And now you." Jackson frowned.

"We never have to talk about your sister again." He mumbled and flipped onto his back, pulling her into a straddling position on top of him. She giggled loudly at his eagerness and bent down to kiss him. She could already feel him pressing against her and she was just as ready as he was. It was another hour before they finally slipped out of the on-call room.

Jackson walked out first. "Dude. Who have you got in there?" Alex asked nosily. He gingerly peaked around the window in the door trying to get a glimpse. Jackson tried shrugging him off nonchalantly. "No one, was just catching up on sleep."

Alex argued with him, "Oh please dude. No one wakes up from a nap with that kind of grin on their face."

Jackson figured he might as well give in. "Yeah, you're right. Kepner, my intern. Don't go telling Hunt or anyone."

His friend shook his head. "Day two and already banging an intern."

Jackson didn't feel like he was just banging her though. "It's more than that though. I really like her. Can't stop thinking about her."

Alex shook his head. "Better get over it. That's Yang's sister I heard. She'll have your balls."


End file.
